Once More
by wacko-47
Summary: Has Mario become a traitor to the whole Mushroom Kingdom? Read it and you'll
1. Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own any nintendo, anime (etc.) characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
Once More: Chapter 1  
  
It was raining outside and all through out the Mushroom Kingdom, thunder and wind scared the young Toads in their beds. Princess Peach was the only one who didn't notice it. She was in her beauty sleep. Peach had long wavy blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. Peach often found it hard to sleep some nights not knowing if Bowser will come. Mario is the only real person that she can depend on for defending her. Luigi is pretty brave, yet Peach doesn't think it to be right. To depend on her sisters love. It sounded as if all of a sudden Daisy was going grab Mario and hide behind his back from Tangtanga. For some reason, if Peach was awake during this storm, she would be panicing. Unaware of what might be outside. Perhaps she was to tired. That was until Peach's loyal servent Toad came running into the room startling Peach. "Peach, Mario is outside, he has an impotant message for you." Peach got up. She looked at her clock. It was only 5:46am in the morning. She became very upset and wondered what kind of emergency has happened for him to wake her up at this time.  
  
As Peach opened the door to outside and walked out to meet Mario, she immediatly became drenched from the pooring rain. Mario had a fake sad impression on his face. He escourted Peach back into the Kingdom. "Peach we have to talk. Listen I know you won't like this, but me and Luigi started in a different world called Earth, our home. We were plumbers there. We had business there. Me and Luigi are becoming very home sick. Just yesterday we lost our connection to our home. We want to go home to see how everyone is. I want to see my family, friends and everyone else out there. I haven't heard of Bowser even near Toad Town recently. If I leave, I am not coming back. I have come here once, once more is to much."Peach looked at Mario as if she was about to cry but she knew that she had to be strong. Let him go home. She was home, so why couldn't they go home. "I give you p...permission to leave. What am I to do if Bowser comes b...back?" Peach asked choking out the words. With that Mario got up and left. Peach wanted to get up and run after him so he could stay a little longer. She fought the feeling off. Peach looked at Mario and thought Let him go. You were never in love anyways. He was just a man who kept that discuting Bowser away from her. He never was the one she loved. Or was he?   
  
Meanwhile in Dark Land...  
  
The koopa kids were running every where, getting Kamek and Kammy ver frusterated. Bowser was not happy at all sitting on his thrown. On the table before him was a huge map of blue prints for his next attack on the Mushroom Kingdom but he thought of so many before, and each one Mario came through. Ofcoarse he would never forget the embarrasing defeat on Delfino Island. Bowser practically drowned in his hot tub and it was all that stupid plumbers fault. Bowser was so pissed, it hurt to say to the other koopa kings in the world that he was defeated 30 some times by a plumber. That was when to Goomba's approached the thrown and happy to report about what they over heard between Peach and Mario. "King Koopa, we have made a huge effort to make you proud. At the Mushroom Kingdom we easdropped on the Princess and the plumber. We heard from Mario himself, that he will be leaving back to Earth very soon, and will never return. We are not sure but we think he heard he was going tomorrow and taking his brother Luigi aka weaky to."A bright smile fell on the koopa's face. "Then let tomorrow be our reign over the kingdom."With that everyone in the throne room laughed evily. This time there was no one to save there sorry little daryares. Toad wasn't that much of a threat.  
  
Peach stared at her clock. It read 8:20am in the morning. She got up again and decided to take a walk. Maybe say goodbye to the Mario Brothers once more before they were gone. She arrived at their doorstep and a little note said Gone forever. We will always love you guys and gals. You people were the best. We must be off. Good luck to you all. Peach sighed and took a peek into their house. Well it wasn't their house anymore. She looked and even though it was filled with Mario and Luigi's junk, the plce seemed so empty. She never felt such sorrow in her entire life. She thought that she should get back to the palace before Toadsworth thought something happened to her.   
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Mario and Luigi were in the sewers trying to find the right pipes. They remembered they arrived at this place by traveling through a red pipe. So they were looking for any pipes that were red basically. Luigi never wanted to leave this place. He thought it was wrong to leave Daisy and Peach when their enemies could attack any second. Luigi had a huge painfull gut feeling but he didn't want to open his mouth. It could start a fight between his own brother. Luigi thought about Mario for a while as they were looking for the pipe home. He realized that Mario wasn't acting like his usual self. Luigi kept a close eye on him for any odd activity. Somehow Mario was not Mario. The real Mario would never leave the Princess alone. Luigi looked sad for a moment. Mario would not do that, nor would Luigi. Luigi realized that maybe he just needed time to figure things out. Unfortunatly, that was not the problem.  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
As Peach returned to her Kingdom, she nearly cried at the site. Almost all of the Toads had been massacered. The only few Toads who stood were the ones who hid in shelter. Peach looked as Bowser stood on the roof of her palace. "And t'is the day I will be taking my castle back milady."With that Bowser laughed maniacally. He jumped off the roof and walked quickly towards her. "You didn't really think I the great Koopa King was dead did you. I have waited 29 years for this victory and so I got it."Peach had a discusted face on her look as she backed away. She knew she was helpless but showing her fears infront of Bowser would give him a pretty damn good advantage. That was the last thing she needed. Bowser was ready to put up a chase. Peach watched him like a halk being so very careful. One wrong move and she was surely to end up in a prison cell. She retained her energy ready to dart off any moment. Part of her wanted to move but part of her was stunned by fear. She couldn't move. She tried to stay strong. She broke the feeling inside of her and ran like a cheeta. With Bowser not far behind her. Because of his huge body she thought she could lose him in the forest between the trees. She forgot about his fire breathe. She went as far into the forest as possible and hid in a bunch of bushes. She remained silent. He eyes widened when she seen him walking through the trees. He just burned the trees to crisp. Waiting to find a piece of her pink dress sticking out. After a while he got bored and left. She got up and forgot that Bowser had massive ears to hear throughout so many miles. Bowser turned to see what the sound was. Sure enough there was Peach standing up in shock. She couldn't move. Something was wrapped around her foot and Bowser began to walk towards her again. "So yah think you can escape me? Bwahaha." He was getting closer and she couldn't get whatever it was off of her ankle. She took a closer look to see that a koopa troopa was holding her, preventing her from moving. Bowser was now in her face and she knew there was no escape. It was over. He grabbed her and squeezed tightly so she couldn't breathe. She was knocked out.  
  
Peach woke up to see that she was not in a prison cell. She was hanging from a cage on a cieling. Wendy cut the cage down and did it ever hurt Peach's back to fall on the ground. Bowser approached and opened the door. He grabbed Peach by the hand and dragged her to a corridor. Wario walked in and gave Bowser  
  
$500000.00 dollars in coins. Bowser pushed Peach towards Wario. Peach thought This isn't funny. Did he just sell me off? To HIM? Peach turned to walk back to Bowser. "Guess she doesn't like you that much. Bwahaha." Bowser shut the door with Peach inside. "Hey, we had a deal you stupid demented turtle." Peach thought to herself Bowser is one problem but I would commit suicide if it was Wario. Does that guy even wash himself. Peach shuddered at the thought. Why did this have to happen. Why did Mario leave. Why does none of this stuff make any sence.   
  
Well how did you like the fanfic. I know I probably have alot of spelling errors but oh well. So review this story if you liked it. Please no flames because if you flame me I will probably think this was a good fanfiction. Plus I hate flames. Correction I hate the Flames. I love the Leafs. 


	2. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any nintendo or any other characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Never Again  
  
Peach sat in the room she was locked in. Why was it always her and never someone else. For what reasons did  
  
he constantly keep attacking her Kingdom. Peach always was confused since the day Bowser killed her   
  
father. She was only 7 years old at the time. Now she was 19. Soon she was going to turn 20. Peach was  
  
lucky that Bowser never kidnapped her, on her birthday. Peach always wanted to life as a normal everyday  
  
woman. She wasn't given that option. Peach thought to herself. I should not be complaining. Sure Bowser  
  
isn't the nisest guy in the world but that's the guy who's going to build my character. When he is gone, I  
  
don't think anything will be a threat to me anymore. For the first time in Dark Land, Peach felt hapiness  
  
for that fact. She thought that maybe, she could find atleast 1 thing in the cell that could help her escape.  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Mario and Luigi had been walking for a while now. They had no idea of where the red pipe was. Luigi stopped  
  
and couldn't take it anymore. He did not want to think of what horrid things could happen if they really left.   
  
Luigi wished that his brother didn't have to be so stubborn. Mario wasn't even acting like Mario. It was really  
  
scaring Luigi. Mario would never leave the Princess. Never. Luigi tried to say something to his older brother,  
  
yet Mario would not listen. Luigi was beginning to get pissed off. People could be dying in Toad Town. Who   
  
knew what evil was lerking behind their back. Luigi felt so uncomfortable just thinking about how Daisy would  
  
be trying to cope with his absense. Luigi couldn't take it any longer so he grabbed the closest tool to him and  
  
hit Mario with it to knock him out. Luigi cried to his brother "I am sorry brother, but we can not leave, atleast not  
  
now. When I know everything will be okay then we will leave this place."With that Luigi ran. He found the red pipe  
  
and blocked it with as many tools as he could find. So atleast for the time being, Mario would not go home until  
  
his dutey of protecting this place was fullfilled. Luigi then ran to the blue pipe which led to Sarasaland to get   
  
help as fast as possible.  
  
##########################################################################################  
  
Daisy was trying to eat her supper when all of a sudden a warp pipe showed up in the middle of her living room.  
  
She thought this to be strange. The Mario brothers never visited her unless it was an emergency. Other then that  
  
it would have to be Wario or Waluigi trying to steal her money again. Daisy sighed at the memory. Waluigi thought  
  
that he would get away with it when really, nearly the whole nation caught him stealing from the princess. She laughed  
  
about the other time when Wario went to steal Daisy's cash that she kept in her droor, yet he ended up walking out  
  
with one of the shyguys boxers. He was the famous boxer stealer of all time back then. While Daisy was in her thoughts,  
  
she didn't notice that Luigi had just come out of the warp pipe. Luigi explained everything to her, about how had knocked  
  
Mario out and left him there. Plus he thought something bad happened to her younger sister Peach. He told her that  
  
seeked for help and he needed her to help him. Daisy shook Luigi's hand and this would be their first adventure together.  
  
##########################################################################################  
  
Meanwhile in Dark Land, Kammy and Kamek were debating on which plan they should use, to get rid of the Toads, keep  
  
the Princess locked up for eternity plus get rid of those plumbers for good. Kamek came to the conclusion that if this was  
  
a challenge for the Toads since most of them were slottered, Kamek thought that if 1 villain left a dent in Toad Town, what  
  
could joining other villains and making their reign even more succesful do? With the way the the 2 megakoopas were  
  
thinking, it sounded as if they wanted the Toads extinct. The 2 megakoopas agreed and decided to share their brilliant  
  
idea with the king himself.  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Peach found a small stone sicking out of the wall. She pressed it and to her surprise a warp pipe came out in the middle  
  
of the floor. Without any regrets she jumped down it. Unfortunatly the pipe ended in the room where Kammy and Kamek  
  
was. She climbed out of the pipe only to see 2 shocked megakoopas. They didn't look to happy and sent her right back  
  
into the room. "Oh joy, another week of torture."She said sarcastically.  
  
Well did you like my story. Please review. No flames please. 


	3. On The Road Again

Disclamer: I do not own any nintendo characters or anime characters.  
  
Chapter 3: On the Road Again  
  
Luigi and Daisy had been walking for a while now. They just passed the evil realm of one of the most infamous  
  
Kings of the Koopa clan. His name was Garsino, others who feared him nicknamed him Fire thrower. He had  
  
a strange gift. His body some how had the blood cells to create fire and blow it out of his mouth. It was a great  
  
defence to have. He didn't use it to defend himself. He used it to kill others. People always wondered if maybe  
  
Garsino was Bowser's father. It couldn't be. Bowser was a class 10 failure. Garsino always had victory. If he  
  
never get his was, he would make his way. Daisy fealt sick just from the scent of blood that koopa left in his tomb  
  
stone when he died. They say he murdered, slaughtered , killed 3000 Toads, 600 men, 36790 women and   
  
children. Daisy almost fainted the time he was about to attack Sarasaland. If it wasn't for Luigi who got to her  
  
in time, she would have been killed along with the rest. Luigi looked at Daisy and noticed something was wrong.  
  
Even though Garsino was dead, his evil spirit never lifted from the planet. His evil spirit was following Luigi and  
  
Daisy, trying to kill them. He wasn't doing anything except for making Daisy very dizzy and natious. Luigi grabbed  
  
her by the hand and ran as far away from that place as possible.  
  
########################################################################################  
  
Peach sat on the bed. Well atleast it wasn't the end of the world, she thought to herself. She knew she had to  
  
get out of this place and what ever she was going to do, she would have to make it quick. She peeked outside  
  
of the spy hole in the door to see if anyone was there. A lazy guard stood on the side. She knocked to get his  
  
attention. "Um excuse me Mr. guard I am very thirsty. Could I go get a drink of water."Peach said in the most  
  
innocent polight way as possible. The dumb guard fell for it and let her out. She punched the guard and kicked   
  
his shin with her high heel shoes. He practically screamed in pain. She ran as fast as she could to the door. Not  
  
long after that was Bowser on her tail trying to hunt her down. She seen a warp pipe just up ahead and she knew  
  
Bowser was way to big to fit in one of the warp pipes. She jumped in and Bowser cursed walking back to his domane.  
  
He met back up with Kammy and Kamek who thought of the perfect villains to help them. Kamek approached Bowser  
  
and gave him the list of names. Bowser read it out loud. "Let's see here..." Before Bowser could read he had to put  
  
on his little reading glasses. "Um Ganondorf? From Hyrule?...okay then. Umm Sesshomaru Sama? From the Fuetal  
  
Era of Japan... Eggman? From Omlette city? King K.Rule from Kongo Bungo Island? WHO THE HECK ARE THESE  
  
CRAZY PEOPLE!!!" Kamek was about to explain yet he knew he would probably get a 30 hour lecture on not to show  
  
off his intelligence infront of the king. So Kamek just basically shut up.  
  
########################################################################################  
  
Mario started walking around in circles. Something was wrong with him. His eyes were a dark black blue. He was looking  
  
down in such a way, as if he was listening to something. He looked up and began to walk like a zombie. The only few  
  
words that came out of his mouth was "Must kill Peach...Must kill Luigi... Must obey...obey...obey. He walked as if he  
  
had no control over himself. The once loving character that everyone liked turned into a discusting slave or zombie  
  
for some mysterious person. He walked through the pipe that Luigi had took earlier.  
  
########################################################################################  
  
On Yoshi Island something odd was happening. The Yoshi's were very frightened. The island began to shake, it then  
  
turned into an earthquake. All Yoshi's evacuated the facility and managed to escape on time. The valcano had erupted  
  
and the lava over overflowed the area. The Yoshi's swam as far from the ocean a possible. The ended up in a town  
  
called Dry Dry Ruins. The Yoshi's looked way back at their Island and noticed a huge shadow come out of the valcano.  
  
What ever or who ever it was had a maniacal laughter and shouted "I am free from the sacred realm, and shall create  
  
my reign of terror once more. Mwahaha!"With that the mysterious character flew away on a dark blood red cloud. All of  
  
the Yoshi's were scared by this and prayed that someone would save them and their beloved home.  
  
########################################################################################  
  
It was almost nightfall and Luigi and Daisy stopped to rest near a forest. To their mistake they had no clue where they  
  
were. They just hoped it wasn't to late to rescue Peach. Just when they both shut their eyes they heard screaming. They  
  
both flashed their eye lids open to se what it was. Nearly 200 koopa's stood around them, trapping them. Daisy became  
  
very frightened. Luigi made a defensive position infront of Daisy. That didn't help calm her nerves at all. Her mind could  
  
only think about how much they were out numbered. One of the koopas stabbed Luigi with his sword and Daisy screamed.  
  
Her friend she knew for all of these years. he couldn't die. He couldn't. After his brutal death they left Daisy where she was  
  
to greive on her own. He was gone and never was coming back. He couldn't go...he couldn't. "LUIGI NO!"She screamed in  
  
tears. She gave him 1 last goodbye. Then she made an effort to bury him in his bravory and honor.  
  
So how did you like this chapter. I am running out of ideas so if you people would like to see your ideas on this fanfic,  
  
just review me and I'll do the best I can. By the way Knomes Rule!!! 


	4. Darkness Within

Disclaimer: I do not own any ninteno or anime characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Darkness Within  
  
Peach looked up at the stars. It had been so long, ever since she was outside. She couldn't believe it.  
  
For once in her life, she escaped Bowser with out Mario's help. Peach began to think of Mario. In a   
  
way, it seemed as if he ditched her for no aparrent reason. Mario knew that with out him around, the  
  
Mushroom Kingdom would have no chance of surviving Bowser's attacks. Peach looked at the picture  
  
she had of Mario. She didn't want to see his face again. It was to much and it made her feel cold and  
  
alone. She through it away. She figured Bowser would be getting his whole army to search for her by  
  
now. She decided to walk even the farther. The farther she was from them, the better chance she had  
  
of escaping.   
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Daisy kept walking. She questioning if Luigi was the one who was killed. His absense was the one thing  
  
hurt her the most. One second he was right by her side and the next he was gone. Although she could  
  
bring him back to life. She heard of so many stories of wizards casting spells for the dead to rise. Yet the  
  
idea made her feel uncomfortable. What if it was Luigi's time? Would he really want her to grieve like this?  
  
To never move on and cry in that little corner for the rest of her long life? No. That is one of the things  
  
Luigi would never want her to do. Daisy decided that in his memory she would go this adventure by herself  
  
to rescue Peach. When Luigi was still alive he acted like he was very concerned for the princess. Could it  
  
have been that serious? It was only Bowser. Yet there were times in the past where he was very dangerous.  
  
Daisy got up off of the ground and began to walk towards Bowser's castle. It wasn't that far. She only had  
  
to walk another 10 miles. On the way Daisy began to cry. She didn't know how to face Peach's arch enemy  
  
with no one on her side. The thought struck her but she ignored it and continued to walk.  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Later on that day, there had been a gathering in Dark Land. Bowser and Ganondorf finally met. As well as  
  
Eggman. Bowser didn't think a guy who looked like an egg would get them very far... but it was worth a   
  
try. After all, they were the toughest villains. One of the unwelcome guests who showed up was the horrible  
  
King DDD. He couldn't think of his own plans and the idea's he took from people failed anyway. Plus his   
  
wothless monsters who could be sucked up by a pink round blob named Kirby. Bowser stared at him like was  
  
a complete idiot...which he was. Bowser waited on the last villain to show. King K.Rule made quite the entrance  
  
when falling through the roof and landing on DDD. Krule was often nicknamed K.Drule back in the day, but  
  
Bowser didn't want to offend anyone, because he needed the most help he could get.  
  
#########################################################################################  
  
Peach kept walking when she seen a familiar shadow standing in the distance. She walked towards it. The  
  
shadowed figure walked towards her and she backed away quickly. It looked like Mario. He was holding a sword  
  
and drawed it out infront of her waiting to attack. She ran. He chased her. She was so scared. One wrong move  
  
and she was koopa meet. He was close enough to scratch her with the sword. She screamed so loud. When  
  
she screamed Bowser heard it with his senses. He ran out the door and followed the sound of her voice. He  
  
found Peach and knocked Mario out. He was about to kidnap her again. He realized he already had the whole  
  
Kingdom at his mercy so let her go. Peach was in awe. Peach questioned herself. Did my arch enemy... did  
  
my arch rival just save me then let me go free. That couldn't have been the real Bowser. Bowser was a sick  
  
greedy monster and that was it. There was nothing nice about him at all. Then Peach began to question herself  
  
again. What if he.... no that couldn't be it or could it?  
  
########################################################################################  
  
Daisy was almost there. She could see the castle by now. A young looking man was blocking the door. He had  
  
long white hair, whore some sort of bashe uniform and there were spikes hanging on the side if his shoulder.  
  
She approached the door and he stopped her. "Who are you?"Daisy asked. She had never seen this man in her  
  
life. "My name is.............."  
  
So how did you like this chapter. Sorry but I love leaving people in suspense. Rewiew me and if you want to  
  
put any suggestions of what chapter 5 should have in it, let me know and I'll do my best. By the way this story  
  
has 4 seasons and each season has 30 some chapters. Just so you won't get bored this summer you can read  
  
this fanfiction. 


	5. The Hidden Truth

Last Disclaimer for this entire story: I do not own any characters. They are all copy rights of Nintendo and anime.  
  
Chapter 5: The Hidden Truth  
  
"Who are you?"Daisy asked. she had never seen this man before in her entire life. "My full name is  
  
Sesshomaru Sama. I am the Prince of the Western Lands in the fuetal era of Japan. You will go no   
  
farther near this castle. I demand that you leave. Before I must hunt you out myself." With that Daisy  
  
looked up to see that his body was glowing. He was changing colour. He was about to turn into a  
  
demon. The longer she stayed the more he would make her suffer. Then he knew she would ever regret  
  
messing with one of the koopa king's. For the ages have changed, because of so many soldiers risking  
  
their lives to kill the koopa klan, very few of the koopa kings' realms remained. Sesshomaru had enough  
  
waiting for this little nusense to stand out of the way. He was about to slay her in half with the sword when  
  
another young man jumped down in a red kimono. He to had long white hair. Yet he had dog ears on  
  
top of his head. In his hand was one of the largest swords Daisy had ever seen. The young man ran at  
  
Sesshomaru trying to slice him in half. Sesshomaru was to quick for him. Sesshomaru went to stab the  
  
young man but missed. That gave the young man the advantage and used some sort of magic technique  
  
with his sword. Sesshomaru screamed in pain and agony as he was lost in a tornado of nothing but pure  
  
white wind. "feu... glad that's over."Daisy sighed in relief. The man looked back at Daisy and stared as if  
  
somehow he knew this girl. He never seen her in his life... yet she resembled someone he once knew  
  
somehow.  
  
His mind travels to a place he once knew. The only place he could call home. His whole life he was called  
  
nothing but a half breed. He seen a young women. She wore a white shirt with red pants. Her black hair   
  
blew in the wind as she called forth in the injured man known as Naraku. The poor man was desperate. He  
  
was so weak that he let demons join with his soul to make him stronger. With time all of the demons inside  
  
of him drove him mad. With time he longed for more and more. What he desired so much, he would never  
  
be able to fullfill it. That all changed when the Shikon Jewel of the 4 souls was forged. The women standing  
  
on the hill went by the name of Kikyo. It was her job to protect the jewel and not let it fall into the wrong hands.  
  
This jewel had the power to change Naraku's awful fate. He begged and pleeded but Kikyo would not give in.  
  
So one day Naraku found out about Kikyo and InuYasha. Naraku formed himself to look like a dooplecket of  
  
the young dog demon. He promised Kikyo that he would become human in InuYasha's body. He told her to  
  
meet him somewhere near the shrine. That was when Naraku betrayed Kikyo. He slashed her arm, leaving her  
  
there to bleed to death while he ran off with the jewel shard. That was when Kikyo caught the real InuYasha and  
  
bound him to a tree with her bow and arrow. 50 years later he was found by a young girl Kagome who had a very  
  
strange resemblence to Kikyo. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. When InuYasha looked up to see Daisy  
  
again, he seen the resemblence to them both somehow. Daisy didn't know what to do. If she should trust this  
  
man or not to trust this man. Anything could happen which made her nervous.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
Sonic and Amy were waiting outside for Knuckles and Tails. They had been in there for a long time now. Sonic  
  
just about wanted to give them trouble for being so slow. Amy looked up at the sky. Dark clouds formed around  
  
Eggman's base. Amy began to get nervous. What ever that guy was up to... it was never good. Something was  
  
wrong. Sonic turned around and seen what Amy saw. His jaw dropped open. Sonic kicked Eggman's butt 2 days  
  
ago. He didn't want to kick it again. It smelled like wrotten eggs. Knuckles came out followed by Tails. Sonic was  
  
about to lose it and wanted to tackle them both. Amy held him back so atleast he could keep his cool. Sonic grabbed  
  
all of his friends and went to see what was going on at Eggman's lair.  
  
When they arrived they seen thousands upon thousands of warriors, kings and robots. They were preparing for some  
  
sort of battle. It looked as if they were going to have a war any day now. Sonic listened closely and when it was Eggman's  
  
turn to speak he said something of having a battle and befriending Bowser. Sonic didn't like the sound of this and ran   
  
with his friends. Together they started a whole new adventure. This one wouldn't be so easy.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
Link and Zelda were in their castle. Hyrule. Zelda and Peach were good friends. As Link walked down the halls of Hyrule,  
  
he suspected that something was wrong. Ganondorf hadn't attacked Hyrule for many years now. If he wasn't in Hyrule, then  
  
he was some where else. Maiming people... slottering men. Doing all sorts of terrible things. That was when Link had been  
  
informed about the Mushroom Kingdom in Toad Town. He ran to Zelda to tell her. She looked up at him and cried. Her beloved  
  
friends were there. All of the villains were in a small little area. Link and Zelda decided that they would both go to help restore  
  
peace and harmony to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
Mario woke up and fealt dizzy. He was unaware of his surroundings. Somehow he ended up in the forest. Peach was walking back.  
  
She had been walking in circles this time whole time. She didn't know the way. She was very afraid when she seen Mario awake.  
  
"Where am I? What happened."Mario asked in confusion. He looked down and saw a sword with blood. The blood was still fresh  
  
and it goozed all over the place. Peach remembered that he sliced Bowser while Bowser was trying to knock him out. She sat down  
  
beside him. He wasn't acting like he did before. That was when the truth hit Peach. Mario was the one she loved and depended on.  
  
So in other words someone was minipulating him to undue Peach's trust so she would have no one. A dark figure appearred behind  
  
Peach. He laughed. "So I see you know whats happening."It was Naraku. He was the one who did it. He made an illusion to make it  
  
like Mario was betraying everyone. He wasn't. Naraku did this same scheme 50 years ago to a Priestess named Kikyo, now he is doing  
  
the same scheme to Princess Peach. She didn't know that though.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
"Listen, my name is InuYasha. It stands for Dog Demon. I see you have lost someone dear to you."Daisy's eyes darkened and she  
  
looked down in shame. "I know how it feels. I carry the Shikon Jewel that grants you any wish you want."Daisy looked at it. She could  
  
bring Luigi back. Yet she did not want to desterb his rest and peace. His absense hurt her so bad. Instead she wished for Princess Peach  
  
and Mario to be safe for eternity. Daisy also wished to follow Luigi in his path. As InuYasha began to fade back to his home town, Daisy  
  
began to die a slow painless death. Her mind went blank. Together they were happy again. There was no more wars to fight and no more  
  
enemies. They could watch over the others and help them. Daisy and Luigi would never be separated again. They were so happy to see  
  
each other. In the heavons they got married. (My Heart will Go On) Music began to play as it romed all over. It showed photo shots of Luigi  
  
and Daisy as little kids. It showed them growing up. It showed them with their group of friends. All of the happy times they had together  
  
could never be forgotten. They knew they loved eachother. They vowed to stay with each other forever. 


End file.
